


didn't know it was love (until i knew)

by arabmorgan



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: Minhyun just wants some good reviews for his business, and Jisung just wants to help.





	didn't know it was love (until i knew)

**Author's Note:**

> Actually also ft. maknae line and a couple of other people, but yeah, mostly hyungline wilding out (because I can't _handle_ that many people's social media accounts OTL).
> 
> Also, I actually had the lock emoji for some of them who were supposed to have private Twitter accounts but it ended up messing with the posting so I had to remove them :( If you're interested, the people with locked accounts are Minhyun, Sungwoon and Taehyun.

**Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
………….wow

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@optimushwang i hate young people

 **singsangsung**  @ji_sssung  
@optimushwang ?????

 **i love senpais**  @SE0NH0  
@optimushwang :-( :-(

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@SE0NH0 except you bc you’re cute

 **i love senpais**  @SE0NH0  
@optimushwang :-) :-) i love u hyung

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@ji_sssung check kkt

* * *

 **황민현** 7:13 PM  
i was looking at my feedback forms  
i hate ppl  
[  _photo attachment_  ]  
[  _photo attachment_  ]  
[  _photo attachment_  ]

 **ynjsng**  7:19 PM  
holy shit  
minhyun  
is this for your new series of talks  
HAHAHHAAHHHALDKF

 **황민현** 7:21 PM  
……….hyung

 **ynjsng**  7:22 PM  
i’m sorry i just  
‘your personal advice could use a little work’  
and the best one ‘watch less rom-coms and date a little before giving life advice’  
AHAHAHAHAHAH

 **황민현** 7:25 PM  
thanks for rubbing it in  
idek how that girl knew i’ve never been in a rs before???

 **ynjsng**  7:27 PM  
maybe it was painfully obvious?  
i mean i’m not saying it to be mean bUT…..

 **황민현** 7:28 PM  
i should just like………scrap this whole series  
talking to businessmen is easier than annoying young kids

 **ynjsng**  7:30 PM  
hwang minhyun  
you’re literally the same age as most of these ‘kids’  
pls don’t forget you haven’t graduated either

 **황민현** 7:32 PM  
that’s why i started this series???? i thought it would be relatable????  
part 1: how to excel academically, part 2: how to find success in your personal life  
the perfect formula

 **ynjsng**  7:35 PM  
yeahHHhhhHHhhh  
so what are you doing trying to give rs advice when you’ve never been in a rs?

 **황민현** 7:32 PM  
i quit

 **ynjsng**  7:35 PM  
orrrrrr  
you could get into a rs and give REAL advice

 **황민현** 7:36 PM  
what

 **ynjsng**  7:36 PM  
i mean, it’s the truth?  
i’ve been saying it for AGES  
put yourself out there, make friends!!!  
make yourself EMOTIONALLY AVAILABLE  
you don’t exactly come across as receptive to confessions

 **황민현** 7:39 PM  
no time for that  
i’m running a business  
i’m studying for a degree  
no

 **ynjsng**  7:45 PM  
hwang minhyun  
are you or are you not a motivational speaker  
if you want something badly enough MAKE IT HAPPEN  
listen to yourself!!!

 **황민현** 7:47 PM  
hyung……….  
easier said than done  
who would date me anyway? you???

 **ynjsng**  7:51 PM  
????????????  
a LOT of ppl want to date you minhyun  
let me assure you

 **황민현** 7:52 PM  
but that doesn’t mean i want to date them  
……that came out meaner than i meant it to be

 **ynjsng**  7:53 PM  
HAHAHAHAHA

 **황민현** 7:53 PM  
tbh we should just like  
date  
so you can show me the ropes and things  
i mean we alr see each other all the time

 **ynjsng**  7:56 PM  
uh  
what  
??????  
logic not found  
you want to date me bc it’s convenient?  
ouch

 **황민현** 7:57 PM  
I MEAN  
fake date  
you have dating experience right??

 **ynjsng**  7:58 PM  
that  
is not the point rn???

 **황민현** 7:58 PM  
so you don’t want to help me hyung?  
(´;︵;`)

 **ynjsng**  8:00 PM  
why are you so bad at manipulating ppl  
subtly  
also this screams BAD IDEA to me

 **황민현** 8:01 PM  
aw thanks hyung!  
you’re the best

 **ynjsng**  8:02 PM  
i haven’t even said yes????  
but what’s the point

 **황민현** 8:03 PM  
(●♡∀♡)

 **ynjsng**  8:03 PM  
minhyunnie  
don’t try so hard  
it’s painful to read

 **황민현** 8:05 PM  
so!!! how do we start

 **ynjsng**  8:06 PM  
idk??  
this is your idea  
what do you need me to do?

 **황민현** 8:08 PM  
i guess make it as realistic as possible  
so we can just keep it between us  
try it out for a few weeks so i know what it’s like to go on dates and things?  
i guess? and I can understand the difficulties couples face?  
what else is there

 **ynjsng**  8:11 PM  
you sound like you’re going to come up with a hypothesis and methodology  
this isn’t an experiment  
HAHAHAH

 **황민현** 8:13 PM  
well it kind of IS  
kind of

 **ynjsng**  8:14 PM  
hwang minhyun  
take it from your fake bf  
you take things too seriously sometimes  
if you like someone it’ll come naturally  
you don’t need to practice

 **황민현** 8:17 PM  
meh  
just don’t tell jaehwan or i’ll never hear the end of it

 **ynjsng**  8:17 PM  
HAHHAHHAHHAD;FLK  
i can imagine

* * *

(An excerpt from the website of Hwang Minhyun, helpfully set up and designed by web design whiz Choi Minki:)

** About Minhyun **

At the tender age of 22, Hwang Minhyun is already an award-winning entrepreneur and motivational speaker. In the past year, he has been invited to speak to more than 500 members of the business community at more than half a dozen functions and events. His pet topics include:

  * Being Analytical: Why You Shouldn’t Make Decisions with Your Heart
  * Thinking on Your Feet: How to Survive Under Pressure
  * Create Your Very Own Avengers: Planning for the Future When Picking Your Team



More recently, Minhyun has expanded his target audience to include a completely different age group – his peers. As an undergraduate himself, with a major in Psychology and a perfect 4.0 GPA, Minhyun is the perfect candidate to both inspire and encourage. The one talk available to young adults now has been specially chosen for its relatable factor:

  * Balancing Academics and Recreation: How to Make the Most of Your Time Without Burning Out



In 2017, he was ranked among the top 25 young Korean entrepreneurs to watch out for by Forbes. There are also plans for him to make his first foray into authorship, with a self-help book slated for release sometime next year.

Advance bookings and invitations can be made via the Contact page, and are subject to availability of timing.

* * *

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
are u ever just blindsided by your own roommate wtf

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@TheRealJaehwan what are you talking about?

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@optimushwang don’t talk to me u traitor

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@TheRealJaehwan um okay?? you’ve literally been in your room for the past hour i haven’t done anything

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@optimushwang or hAVE U, u lying liar

 **ong**  @daebakREALheol  
@TheRealJaehwan @optimushwang beep beep look what we have here it’s trouble in paradise @realdefdanik @hotshot_94

 **sexy sungwoon**  @hotshot_94  
@daebakREALheol @TheRealJaehwan @optimushwang @realdefdanik holy heck i love drama

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@hotshot_94 @daebakREALheol @TheRealJaehwan @realdefdanik butt out guys idek what’s going on…………..

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@optimushwang @hotshot_94 @daebakREALheol @realdefdanik why don’t u ask traitor no. 2 @ji_sssung

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
@TheRealJaehwan @optimushwang @hotshot_94 @daebakREALheol @ji_sssung i can’t believe u just called jisung hyung a traitor :///

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@TheRealJaehwan oh. is this about what i think it’s about

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@optimushwang ‘oh’ oH SO U FINALLY REALISE U’VE BEEN KEEPING A SECRET FROM ALL OF US

 **sexy sungwoon**  @hotshot_94  
@TheRealJaehwan @optimushwang what secret??? JAEHWAN SPILL

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@hotshot_94 @optimushwang MINHYUN ANDL;AKDFMLA D,F3I3Q2

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@hotshot_94 @optimushwang sry minhyun hyung crashed into my room 2 threaten my life so i can’t say anything

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
when will some ppl learn that apps like kkt and privacy exist

 **ong**  @daebakREALheol  
@optimushwang i don’t think there’s an app called privacy lololol

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@daebakREALheol shut up ong

* * *

 **황민현**  2:55 PM  
why does jaehwan suddenly know we’re ‘dating’

 **ynjsng**  3:18 PM  
well  
i had to ask him something  
and there was no good reason for me to ask unless we were dating  
which we are – fakely  
HAAHAHAHAH

 **황민현**  3:23 PM  
he almost announced it to the world on twitter earlier  
why is he so dumb

 **ynjsng**  3:25 PM  
but you love him anyway

 **황민현**  3:26 PM  
no i don’t  
without me he would 1) have flunked out of his course ages ago  
2) be living in a PIGSTY

 **ynjsng**  3:27 PM  
exactly my point

 **황민현**  3:27 PM  
wait so what were you asking jaehwan anyway

 **ynjsng**  3:29 PM  
it’s a surprise!!!!  
real relationships involve surprises  
so prepare to be surprised

 **황민현**  3:30 PM  
hyung that makes me uneasy

 **ynjsng**  3:31 PM  
hwang minhyun  
out of the 2 of us, who’s been in a rs before?

 **황민현**  3:31 PM  
……..you?

 **ynjsng**  3:32 PM  
and who has yet to go on a single date in his life?

 **황민현**  3:33 PM  
………me  
i see where this is going

 **ynjsng**  3:33 PM  
exactly

* * *

**the qrious quartet (4)**

**kim! jae! hwan!** 6:42 PM  
so  
they just left  
as in, jisung hyung just picked minhyun hyung up   
IN HIS CAR  
it’s undeniable now

 **seongwOoOoO**  6:43 PM  
i caN’T??? BELIEVE????  
how did this happen right under our noses?????

 **kang daniel**  6:44 PM  
dude i LIVE w jisung hyung and even i didn’t know

 **woonie**  6:44 PM  
wtf  
is it just me or did this come out of nowhere

 **seongwOoOoO**  6:45 PM  
the whole POINT of this chat is that it came out of nowhere

 **kang daniel**  6:45 PM  
i mean sometimes minhyun hyung comes over  
but all of u come over at some point  
even those kiddos that jisung hyung tutors  
so  
????????????

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 6:47 PM  
it must be rly new tho  
bc jisung hyung was just asking abt minhyun hyung’s schedule this afternoon  
so before today he didn’t have/need minhyun hyung’s schedule??

 **woonie**  6:48 PM  
and when u asked him why he said he wanted to surprise minhyun?

 **kang daniel**  6:49 PM  
giving the game away basically

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 6:49 PM  
yea p much  
he didn’t want to bring minhyun hyung out if he was busy w work or smth  
but that essay he was gna start today?  
due in S I X weeks  
it’s disgusting idk how i live w him

 **seongwOoOoO**  6:51 PM  
lmao bc he keeps ur grades alive dude  
i can’t believe u even got into uni  
did u cheat on the entrance exam or smth

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 6:52 PM  
stfu gong seongwoo

 **woonie**  6:52 PM  
LOOOOOOOL SEONGWOO  
it’s a fair qn jaehwan  
u’re not exactly academically gifted

 **kang daniel**  6:52 PM  
A;DLFJKDLFJD;

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 6:53 PM  
i hate all of u  
I hope u all burn and die

* * *

(An extract from the transcript of the first date:)

MINHYUN: Honestly, this isn’t so hard. I don’t see why people need so much relationship advice.

JISUNG:  _Not_ hard? [  _a moment of disbelieving silence_  ] You’ve been in a relationship for a  _day_ , Minhyun. A  _fake_ relationship. Give it time for things to get difficult.

MINHYUN: [  _sniffing slightly snootily_  ] If you say so.

[  _distant noises of cutlery, chewing and the general dining experience_  ]

MINHYUN: Jaehwan’s going to be a pain when I get back tonight. [  _morosely_ ] He’s probably already told half the  _school_  that we’re dating.

JISUNG: [  _amused_  ] What’s the harm? Now you’ll know how friends react when someone starts dating. Just take it as part of your experiment.

MINHYUN: I thought you said it wasn’t an experiment.

JISUNG: I thought  _you_ were thinking of it as an experiment.

MINHYUN: [  _laughing_  ] Fine, fine, let’s call it – um, an  _experience_. [  _a pause_  ] But you see, relationships  _are_  kind of a hassle, aren’t they, hyung?

JISUNG: [  _wryly_  ] Well, I’m not denying that. But to people who are dating, most of the time the hassle is  _worth it_. You get to spend time with the person you like, you get to make them smile – does it really matter what other people think about you?

MINHYUN: Yeah…I guess not. I don’t know, I’ve just never really thought about it.

JISUNG: [  _dryly_ ] I  _know_ , Minhyun. I think we all know that.

MINHYUN: [  _whining_ ] Hyung!

JISUNG: Well, it’s  _true_. You’re having your first date with  _me_ , your friend whom you’re  _fake_ dating. Clearly you’ve never thought much about it before.

MINHYUN: [  _slightly grouchily_ ] I’m a busy person.

JISUNG: Lots of people are busy. Doctors are busy, but I’m sure some of them date. Some of them have families and kids.  _You_ make time for  _your_  family. It’s the same thing when you’re dating. Stop  _thinking_ so much about it, Minhyun. Really. [  _chuckling_  ] Just wait for the right person to come along and it’ll work out.

[ an interlude: about 2 hours later ]

JISUNG: I should be free tomorrow after four if you want to come over. You can just bring your study things over.

MINHYUN: [  _baffled silence_  ] Tomorrow?

JISUNG: [  _amused_  ] Could you at least  _try_ to imagine that you’re madly in love with me and can’t wait to see my face again tomorrow?

MINHYUN: [  _catching on_  ] Oh,  _oh_. Right, yes, so – another date? Anyway, it’ll get Jaehwan out of my hair at least.

JISUNG: Not necessarily a date, but just spending time with each other. Niel might be home though. At least, I can’t say for sure that he  _won’t_ be.

MINHYUN: Well, I’ll deal with it. [  _teasingly_ ] All part of the experience, right?

JISUNG: [  _delightedly_ ] Exactly. Now, out of the car. I’m sure Jaehwannie is  _dying_ to hear all about our date.

MINHYUN: [  _groaning_  ] Hyung, you’re  _terrible_. [  _the click of a car door opening, the sudden influx of external noises_ ] See you tomorrow.

JISUNG: [  _cheerfully, as the door slams shut_  ] See you!

[  _fading sounds of a vehicle, light footsteps retreating_ ]

* * *

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
oops guess who came visiting~~

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@realdefdanik i’m still weirded out tbh

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
@TheRealJaehwan don’t be mean they’re cute!!!

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@realdefdanik only bc u think everything is cute u loser

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
@TheRealJaehwan ://////

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
@TheRealJaehwan i don’t think u’re cute. so there

 **sexy sungwoon**  @hotshot_94  
@realdefdanik @TheRealJaehwan nice try at a burn niel u’ll get there someday

 **sexy sungwoon**  @hotshot_94  
@realdefdanik @TheRealJaehwan but 4 real h**** m****** is over at ur place???

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@hotshot_94 @realdefdanik LMFAOOO SUNGWOON HYUNG THE REAL SAVAGE

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
@hotshot_94 @TheRealJaehwan …………hyung why did u hurt my feelings (but yes!!!!! h**** m******!!!)

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@realdefdanik @hotshot_94 @TheRealJaehwan do you all really think i’m stupid

 **singsangsung**  @ji_sssung  
@optimushwang @realdefdanik @hotshot_94 @TheRealJaehwan kids pls. niel i expected better from you

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
@ji_sssung D: D: D: sorry jisung hyung D: D: D:

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
BUSTED

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@TheRealJaehwan you’re one to talk

 **sexy sungwoon**  @hotshot_94  
hey they even tweeted at the same time coUGH COUGH

 **ong**  @daebakREALheol  
wait what did i miss holy shit

 **ong**  @daebakREALheol  
so. poll time – minsung or jihyun which sounds better

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@daebakREALheol BLOCKED

 **sexy sungwoon**  @hotshot_94  
@daebakREALheol LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL minsung

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
RT @hotshot_94 @daebakREALheol LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL minsung

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
i have no friends they are all dead to me

 **i love senpais**  @SE0NH0  
@optimushwang is it true u’re dating jisung hyung??? :ooo

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@SE0NH0 it’s not good for young ears to listen to gossip

 **i love senpais**  @SE0NH0  
@optimushwang :oooo u didn’t deny it!!

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@SE0NH0 ……………………….yes i’m not denying it

 **i love senpais**  @SE0NH0  
@optimushwang :OOOOO

* * *

 **황민현** 10:54 PM  
wow this is really getting out of control

 **ynjsng**  11:07 PM  
HAHAHAHAHAH  
we just have very nosy friends

 **황민현** 11:07 PM  
unfortunately for us

 **ynjsng**  11:08 PM  
but i hope you were able to study productively today!

 **황민현** 11:10 PM  
oh definitely  
daniel is at least 6 times less disruptive than jaehwan

 **ynjsng**  11:12 PM  
that’s good!

 **황민현** 11:13 PM  
oh hyung  
i forgot to mention earlier  
i’m giving another talk next week so i’ll be prepping  
\+ i have a couple of projects and shitty groupmates so  
i won’t have as much time to meet you  
(๑´╹‸╹`๑)

 **ynjsng**  11:16 PM  
it’s ok!!!!!  
concentrate on your work  
that’s the most impt  
being in a rs doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice everything for it  
a good partner will support you in what you’re doing!!

 **황민현** 11:17 PM  
thanks hyung  
you’re the best :”)

* * *

**the qrious quartet (4)**

**kim! jae! hwan!** 8:23 AM  
holy heck  
jisung hyung just dropped by w coffee for minhyun hyung  
and then left for work  
wtf  
none?? for mE??????  
wHERE IS THE JUSTICE

 **kang daniel**  8:28 AM  
i was WONDERING why he left earlier today  
what’s so special abt today tho

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 8:29 AM  
nothing  
just minhyun hyung’s been busy w prep and things the last few days  
u know how he gets  
INTENSE  
so  
bf duties?? i’m jealous

 **kang daniel**  8:30 AM  
lolol told u they were qyoot

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 8:31 AM  
meh  
when will i find my other half

 **woonie**  11:33 AM  
why were u 2 up so early  
disgusting  
jaehwan the trash in ur room is ur other half

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 11:36 AM  
wOW  
that was so!!!! uncalled for!!!

 **kang daniel**  12:01 PM  
good morning sungwoonie hyung  
i had morning class :-(

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:02 PM  
but?

 **kang daniel**  12:02 PM  
but what???

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:03 PM  
BUT NOW U HAVE COFFEE FROM ME  
does that mean NOTHING TO U  
ok  
i see how it is

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 12:04 PM  
LMFADFDOODDKFL;J

 **kang daniel**  12:04 PM  
I MEAN U’RE LITERALLY SITTING BESIDE ME  
i said thanks irl!!!!!

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:05 PM  
://////

 **kang daniel**  12:05 PM  
onggggggg  
<33333

 **woonie**  12:06 PM  
wow lovebirds chill  
don’t make the sad solos sadder thx

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 12:07 PM  
maybe we shld just date hyung  
we can comfort each other

 **woonie**  12:07 PM  
over my dead body kim jaehwan

 **kang daniel**  12:10 PM  
not to interrupt this awkward silence but  
does anyone know how minhyun hyung and jisung hyung started dating  
thinking abt it still confuses me tbh

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 12:11 PM  
…………same

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:11 PM  
they still just look like gd friends to me tbh  
so  
idk

 **kang daniel**  12:12 PM  
NO THEY’RE CUTE!!!!!

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 12:13 PM  
maybe they’re moving slowly bc it’s minhyun hyung’s first rs?

 **woonie**  12:15 PM  
wow i’ve never heard smth so sensible from jaehwan’s mouth before  
amazing  
i’m actually impressed  
and i agree

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 12:13 PM  
why thank u

 **woonie**  12:15 PM  
i take it back  
agreeing w jaehwan makes me nauseous  
like smth is fundamentally wrong w the world

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:16 PM  
L O L

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 12:16 PM  
1 day i’m gna leave this chat and u will all regret everything

* * *

(A page from Minhyun’s trusty, rather battered notebook, which he never goes anywhere without:)

To-do (25/04/17, Tues):

  * Prepare for talk (importance of perseverance) – due next Mon (!!!)
  * Social Psych readings (chap 3) – due Thurs (!)
  * Lit review (reasoning & thinking) – due Fri (!!)
  * Schedule grp meeting (reasoning & thinking) – next week (!)
  * Compile notes (all mods) (!)
  * Call mum – asap (!!!)
  * Remind Jaehwan to do his laundry – today (!!!)
  * Clean dorm – weekend (!)
  * Do something nice for JS hyung – asap (!!)



* * *

**101 problems (6)**

**kim! jae! hwan!** 8:13 PM  
yo yo  
voix is having a recital in 2 weeks  
tix for sale u’re all invited  
i have a solo!!!!

 **woonie**  8:14 PM  
no

 **ynjsng**  8:14 PM  
wow congrats jaehwan!!!  
i’ll be there for sure  
if minhyun is free i’m sure he’ll come as well

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 8:15 PM  
thanks jisung hyung!!!!  
sungwoon hyung can go die in a ditch  
anw he’s only my ROOMMATE  
so he’d better

 **woonie**  8:16 PM  
r00d  
i’ll ask taehyun if he’s going

 **황민현** 8:17 PM  
it’s a fri night, right?  
should be fine  
we can all have dinner tgt before heading over

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 8:18 PM  
the more ppl the better~~~  
nice i can just pass u all the tix back at the dorm hyung

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:18 PM  
as much as i wld like to disappoint jaehwan and say no  
i’m actually not gna miss a chance to hear ur solo LOL  
so  
count me in  
and daniel too

 **황민현** 8:20 PM  
hey what about the kids  
are we inviting them?

 **ynjsng**  8:21 PM  
yes we should!!!  
they’ll be so excited  
i’ll ask them the next time they come over

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 8:22 PM  
ok ok!!!!  
just lemme know how many tix u need  
ily all

 **woonie**  8:25 PM  
rsvp is a go for me n taehyun  
i think he might be dragging some other friends along  
i’ll have to confirm the exact no. w u later  
will prob be joining them for dinner instead sry minhyunnie

 **황민현** 8:27 PM  
it’s alright!

 **seongwOoOoO**  8:33 PM  
btw minhyun daniel is asking if u still have ur ethics notes  
u were in prof boa’s class right?

 **황민현** 8:35 PM  
i do  
i’ll email them to him

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 8:35 PM  
where’s niel anyway

 **seongwOoOoO**  8:36 PM  
his cats are lying on him so he can’t text  
LMAO

 **ynjsng**  8:36 PM  
HAHAHAHAHA  
ong you’re at our place now?

 **seongwOoOoO**  8:37 PM  
yup  
hyung why aren’t u home  
isn’t work over alr??

 **황민현** 8:38 PM  
we’re having dinner  
i mean  
we were  
we finished a while ago

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 8:39 PM  
do u know how many lonely dinners i’ve had since u started dating  
i hate u  
i’m too pretty i don’t deserve to eat alone

 **ynjsng**  8:41 PM  
HAHAHAHAAKLD  
never change kim jaehwan never change

 **kim! jae! hwan!** 8:41 PM  
://////

 **황민현** 8:42 PM  
find your own bf jaehwan

 **woonie**  8:43 PM  
wait till after the recital if u want to ask anyone out  
u’re a fool but u have a good voice

 **seongwOoOoO**  8:44 PM  
sHOOk  
sungwoon hyung just??? complimented??? jaehwannie????  
is this real life? am I dreaming??

 **woonie**  8:45 PM  
stfu ong lmfaoo

* * *

(An extract from the transcript of dinner with 5 high school students, 3 university students and 1 working adult:)

MINHYUN: Seonho couldn’t make it today?

WOOJIN: He had a family dinner or something. [  _a pause_  ] Right, Guanlin?

GUANLIN: [  _muffled, around a mouthful of food_  ] Mhmm.

SEONGWOO: [  _gleefully_  ] I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear that Minhyun asked about him though.

[  _multiple sources of laughter_  ]

DAEHWI: Maybe we  _shouldn’t_  tell him. [  _snickering_ ] He might cry that he actually missed this opportunity.

[  _more laughter_ ]

JISUNG: [  _sounding amused_  ] Don’t be mean, kids.

GUANLIN, JIHOON: [  _protesting, voices overlapping_  ] We’re not!

JINYOUNG: [  _quietly_ ] Hyung, can I try some of your soup?

MINHYUN: [  _mildly startled_  ] What –? Oh, of course. Here –

JINYOUNG: [  _a pause_  ] Ah, it’s nice. Thank, hyung. I’ll probably get that the next time we come here.

MINHYUN: [  _fondly_ ] You’re welcome. [  _a pause_ ] Hyung – do you want to try some as well?

JISUNG: [  _slurping noises_  ] Oh,  _oh_ , Jinyoungie is right! This is really good. Here, you can try my beef –

SEONGWOO: [  _sighing_ ] The honeymoon stage. Gross.

DANIEL: [  _chuckling_ ] I’m sure we weren’t ever like that.

DAEHWI: You two were  _worse_ , hyung!

GUANLIN: [  _chiming in_  ]  _Way_ worse.

JINYOUNG: [  _suddenly cutting in_  ] But do you realise, Minhyun hyung doesn’t kiss any of us on the cheek anymore?

WOOJIN: [  _morosely_ ] Why would he kiss us when he has Jisung hyung?

SEONGWOO, DANIEL: [  _laughing hysterically_ ]

JISUNG: [  _mortified_  ] Kids!  _Please_ stop talking about –  _you know_.

JIHOON: [  _matter-of-fact_  ] About you and Minhyun hyung kissing?

MINHYUN: [  _hissing_ ] Jihoon!

DAEHWI: Guys, Minhyun hyung’s ears are on  _fire_!

[  _multiple sources of raucous laughter_  ]

MINHYUN: [  _mumbling defensively_  ] I didn’t even kiss you guys that much anyway.

DAEHWI, JINYOUNG, GUANLIN: [  _chorusing in sync_ ] You  _did_.

WOOJIN: Do you only ever kiss Jisung hyung on the cheek too?

DANIEL: [  _uncontrollable laughter_  ]

SEONGWOO: [  _cackling_ ] Of  _course_  not! They just keep it PG when you kiddos are around. Who knows what they get up to in private?

JISUNG: [  _desperately_ ] Twenty minutes! Twenty minutes and then we have to leave. Hurry up and eat.

JIHOON: [  _giggling but conceding_  ] Yes, hyung.

[ an interlude: about 30 minutes later ]

MINHYUN: [  _quietly_ ] Hey, are you cold? You can have my jacket –

JISUNG: [  _surprised_ ] Oh no, no, I’m fine. It’s not a very long walk – oh. Well – thank you. Are you sure  _you_ won’t be cold?

MINHYUN: [  _reassuringly_ ] I’m wearing long sleeves. I’ll be fine. [  _a pause_  ] Your  _hands_  are cold.

JISUNG: [  _laughing_ ] My hands get cold easily. I’m fine.

MINHYUN: Okay, if you say so. [  _chuckling_ ] God, when they were talking about the kissing just now – I wanted to  _die_.

JISUNG: [  _snorting_ ] Right? Kids these days,  _really_. I mean, even if we were really dating –

[  _the sudden soft smack of lips on skin_ ]

JISUNG: [  _startled laughter_ ]  _Minhyun_!

MINHYUN: [  _airily, sounding much too pleased with himself_ ] I like kissing people, hyung. You know that.

SEONGWOO: [  _amused, calling from a distance_  ] Would you two hurry up? Holding hands doesn’t impede your walking speed, you know.

* * *

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
my friends might be trash but they r also The Best

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@TheRealJaehwan ty 4 the flowers [ photo ]

 **sexy sungwoon**  @hotshot_94  
@TheRealJaehwan @roh_taehyun cried during ur solo gj jaehwan

 **KRRRRUMP!**  @roh_taehyun  
@hotshot_94 @TheRealJaehwan would u like to live another day or not

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@roh_taehyun thanks for coming hyung!!!! i rly appreciate it~~

 **singsangsung**  @ji_sssung  
@TheRealJaehwan you were AMAZING you deserve all the flowers and all the applause

 **singsangsung**  @ji_sssung  
@optimushwang hey i just realised i still have your jacket. i’ll return it to you tmr!!

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
@ji_sssung keep it if you need it hyung. it’s still p chilly these days

 **ong**  @daebakREALheol  
u know how some couples go from cheesy n gross to tolerable; and others go from tolerable to increasingly cheesy n gross

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
AK;LDJFK RT @daebakREALheol u know how some couples go from cheesy n gross to tolerable; and others go from tolerable to increasingly cheesy n gross

 **Minhyun**  @optimushwang  
RT @optimushwang i have no friends they are all dead to me

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@optimushwang no take-backs our friendship is 4eva

* * *

 **황민현** 12:02 PM  
hey i have a qn

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:45 PM  
wassup  
sry just got out of class

 **황민현** 12:47 PM  
no worries  
what did you and niel do for your first month anniversary thing

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:48 PM  
OOOOOoooOOOOOOHHhhHHhhHhHHHHh

 **황민현** 12:48 PM  
………………..

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:49 PM  
LOLOLOL ok ok down to business  
uh we went out for dinner obv  
maybe like somewhere sentimental wld be good??  
place u had ur first date or maybe somewhere jisung hyung’s talked about going  
then  
ok so it’s only 1 mth which is a big deal but also not a big deal so the gift shldn’t be TOO extravagant  
but it shld also be meaningful u feel me  
i got daniel new collars for his cats bc he adores them obv

 **황민현** 12:52 PM  
ok makes sense

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:52 PM  
so when is it!!!!!!!!!  
thE BIG DATE

 **황민현** 12:53 PM  
um  
next mon, 15th

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:54 PM  
wow time flies  
i still rmb when we were all shocked u 2 were even tgt LMAO

 **황민현** 12:55 PM  
actually i was wondering if it changes things if we’re  
like  
idk how to say it

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:56 PM  
?????  
it’s fine just spit it out  
i’m here to help man

 **황민현** 12:56 PM  
like our rs isn’t really  
defined??  
idk

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:58 PM  
uh  
what do u mean by not defined  
i mean  
u’re………………..dating…………it doesn’t get more defined than that  
trust me i don’t think u understand what not defined means  
neither of u do NOT DEFINED

 **황민현** 12:59 PM  
……it’s complicated  
actually  
never mind  
it’s fine thanks for the ideas

 **seongwOoOoO**  12:59 PM  
wait

 **황민현** 1:00 PM  
i’ll be sure to prepare something good  
pls don’t spoil the surprise

 **seongwOoOoO**  1:01 PM  
w a i t  
ghghdkfjkkk hwang minhyun

* * *

 **ong**  @daebakREALheol  
w…..t……….f……..?????????

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
@daebakREALheol what

 **ong**  @daebakREALheol  
@realdefdanik idk exactly but i think we r needed. get to tqq chat pronto

* * *

(The transcript of a video from Minhyun’s phone gallery:)

[  _It’s dark. The quiet lapping of water can be heard in the background. The scene wavers a little before focusing on Jisung, who is sitting on a bench, face illuminated by the glow of a streetlamp. He is looking up at the person filming the video, an expression of confused anticipation on his face._ ]

MINHYUN, unseen: Hold on –

[  _The video tilts suddenly, and about three seconds are spent filming the shadowed pavement before it swings back up to show Jisung again. A hand extends outwards, handing a compact, rectangular wrapped package to Jisung, whose mouth drops open in shock._ ]

JISUNG: [  _wailing_  ] What is this, Minhyun-ah? I didn’t even prepare anything for you!

[  _The video shakes slightly as Minhyun is heard laughing in the background. Jisung’s head is lowered as he turns the package over in his hands slowly, fingers brushing the wrapping lightly, almost reverently._  ]

MINHYUN, unseen: I just thought – it’s been a month, so, well, you deserve something for being so – I mean, I’m so grateful, hyung. Really, I am.

JISUNG: [  _almost inaudibly_ ] Ah, Minhyun-ah.

[  _When Jisung looks back up, his eyes are suspiciously shiny under the light, but his smile is undeniable. Tired after a long day, but full of joy nonetheless._  ]

MINHYUN, unseen: [  _hesitantly_ ] You can open it now, if you want.

JISUNG: [  _surprised, excitedly_  ] Oh, really?

[  _Jisung perks up immediately, like a child who’s been told it’s Christmas. Carefully, he picks at the wrapping, working at the tape patiently. The video shifts as Minhyun moves to sit beside Jisung, so that the scene depicts his left profile instead, and the gift on his lap. Only with this close-up does it become clear that Jisung is wearing Minhyun’s jacket. Slowly, the gift is revealed – a photo album, already filled with pictures._  ]

MINHYUN, unseen: [  _sounding embarrassed_  ] I thought it would be weird if it was all pictures of the two of us, and we don’t  _have_ a lot of pictures of us anyway, but – a lot has happened this month, so I thought it’d be nice to have a record of – everything? Mostly everything, anyway. [  _chuckling_  ] I got photos of the kids too, and your colleagues from work. Yeah. I mean, I had help. Like –

[  _Jisung continues to flip through the album as Minhyun speaks, revealing photos of their group of friends – him and Daniel lounging at home; the whole group of them at Jaehwan’s recital, all smiles and v-signs; a picture of him piggybacking a too-tall Guanlin. It goes on. There’s one of him and Minhyun too, one that he lingers on for a few moments longer. It was probably taken surreptitiously by one of their meddling friends – Jisung clearly shouting at someone out of the picture, one hand raised to beckon them over, with Minhyun standing beside him, one hand on the small of Jisung’s back and lips puckered outrageously, caught halfway in the act of leaning over to plant a kiss on Jisung’s cheek._  ]

JISUNG: [  _interrupting_  ] This is – this is amazing. It’s the best thing. I just – I have no words. [  _laughing_ ]

MINHYUN, unseen: [  _hopefully_ ] So you like it?

JISUNG: I  _love_ it. Thank you.

[  _Jisung looks over, eyes landing right on the camera for a second before shifting higher, presumably to look Minhyun in the eye. He reaches one hand past the camera, and there is the soft thump of his hand landing on Minhyun’s shoulder, before he leans over. Again, the video goes haywire, shaking for a few seconds before coming to rest on an image of Minhyun’s lap, as a loud, smacking kiss is heard, and then Minhyun’s quiet laughter. The camera doesn’t shift back into position, but there is still audio._ ]

JISUNG: [  _quietly_ ] One month passed really quickly, huh?

MINHYUN: Yeah, it did.

JISUNG: I know we’re not – really, you know. Going out, or whatever. But I really – I mean, I really didn’t expect this, so – thank you.

[  _An extended lack of conversation; only the quiet flow of water and constant chirping of crickets can be heard._ ]

MINHYUN: [  _suddenly_ ] Hyung –

JISUNG: Hmm?

MINHYUN: I know it’s not supposed to be real, but – [  _a breath, a sigh_  ] Sometimes I forget that we’re…pretending. Is that – I mean, that’s not – [  _another pause, a frustrated exhalation_ ] It’d be nice if we could continue this. For real.

[  _The dearth of conversation is deafening._  ]

MINHYUN: [  _hesitantly_ ] I think – no, I  _do_  – I like you, hyung.

JISUNG: [  _slowly_ ] What if…you only  _think_ you like me? You’ve never really liked anyone before, have you?

MINHYUN: There’s a first time for everything, right? So – why can’t you be my first?

[  _There’s a quiet rustle of fabric, and then shifting._  ]

JISUNG: [  _carefully, still in disbelief_ ] So – you want us to date? For real?

MINHYUN: [  _barely audible, although it sounds like he’s smiling_ ] Yeah. Is that – okay? Hyung?

[  _More rustling, and then – a surprised inhalation, followed by the quiet breaths of a first, careful kiss, slowly deepening, for which no further description is needed._  ]

MINHYUN: [  _suddenly, surprised_ ] Oh, my phone is still rec –

* * *

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
the real crisis is when couples start kissing in front of the kIDS ONE OF THEM IS TUTORING

 **good @ everything**  @TheRealJaehwan  
@realdefdanik i suddenly miss the days when they were ONLY shy n giggly

 **kingkongkang** @realdefdanik  
@TheRealJaehwan roommate woes i feel u

* * *

(An excerpt from the website of Hwang Minhyun:)

** Testimonials **

I didn’t know what to expect going for Minhyun’s talk, but he’s really such a professional. You can tell he genuinely believes in what he speaks about. As a student himself, he had such great insights about giving the right amount of attention to both academics and personal life, without sacrificing either. I never thought that was possible before, but Minhyun somehow makes it sound doable. He’s really given me the confidence to continue working hard towards success, when previously I was feeling completely overwhelmed by the new university environment. Thanks, Minhyun!

– KIM DONGBIN

It was such a pleasure getting to hear Minhyun speak. What really sets him apart from other speakers is how willing he is to get personal with his audience. So many of the stories he told us were his own, which made him really relatable. While his advice for excelling in school was extremely helpful, I think the stand-out segment was the second half dealing with managing your personal life. So many other speakers neglect that half, but like Minhyun said, managing and maintaining your personal relationships are just as important as doing well at work or in school. He spoke frankly about his own difficulties and how he overcame them, and it was truly an enjoyable session.

– BYUN HYUNMIN

The second speaker Hwang Minhyun was outstanding! He gave the audience so much energy, and he even answered one of my questions even though it wasn’t completely relevant to his topic. His advice is so mature and well-thought out despite his age; you can tell he’s had a lot of life experiences. He’s such a lovely person and I wouldn’t have minded if he spoke a little longer. If he offers other talks for young adults in the future I will definitely be signing up!

– KIM YONGJIN

* * *

 **황민현** 12:00 AM  
happy 6 months hyung <3 i’m so grateful every single day for your presence in my life. you are so supportive, gracious and loving and you teach me to be a better person every day. i’m honestly so glad you decided to like me back that day  
can’t wait to see you later at lunch

 **ynjsng**  12:03 AM  
i’m the one who’s grateful minhyunnie  
i’d love you back every time  
happy 6 months!!! sleep well and i’ll see you real soon

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck I actually rewrote this like 4 times and it only become not-prose the last time round. Tbh this could probably have been a lot more angsty, with a lot more pining and drama, except it would probably be 3 times longer and not-prose is so tiring to write what the heck? I have so much respect for authors who write chaptered social media AUs.
> 
> Based on this super cute prompt:
>
>> minhyun doesn't have any experience in dating, and jisung wants to give him a leg up. cue fake dating!
>> 
>> \+ cute shenanigans, mutual pining, dating that turns into feelings, the works. mostly meant to be a fluffy prompt with some hidden feelings but feel free to do whatever you want with it!
> 
> I cringed to death at the last text exchange so, yes, I'm sorry if the same thing happened to you but, well, you can't stop characters who are In Love.


End file.
